


the stars welcome him with open arms

by StartTheFire



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Nova (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Biphobia, M/M, Whump, its real projecting hours, kind of ??, unbeta'd and unedited LETS GOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartTheFire/pseuds/StartTheFire
Summary: Sam is confused about his sexuality and Viv helps him out.tw: internalized biphobia (not exactly?)
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Viv Vision, Sam Alexander/Miles Morales
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	the stars welcome him with open arms

Sam woke up woozily, his eyelids heavy. He shifted to the side, then looked around, panicking at the sight of the unfamiliar environment. His first thought was, _I’ve been captured again. Oh fuck, where’s my helmet?_ In an instant, the teen Nova was wide awake, his green eyes desperately searching the room. However, the panic only last a second, for a moment later he noticed his friend Viv, her robotic eyes glowing in the unlit room (awake? Sam wasn’t even sure if she ever slept).   
  
He let out a sigh of relief, remembering where he was. The Champions had had another karaoke/movie-binging/sleepover at Viv’s house, something that had become somewhat common for the team. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see Amadeus and Scott sleeping on the two other couches in the room. Ms. Marvel had probably left as to not arise suspicion from her parents (he was pretty sure that she hadn’t told them about her superhero life). As he glanced to the side, Sam’s face turned bright red to see Miles curled up beside him, the young Spider-Man’s head on his shoulder. He let out a high pitched “hip!” sound, then quickly caught himself off as to not awake anyone else.  
In that moment, Viv turned her head, acknowledging her friend. “Hello, Sam,” she said, floating over towards where he was curled up on the couch, “It seems you are awake.”  
  
Sam blinked, his eyes wide. “Sshhh,” he whispered, “I don’t want to wake,” he gestured towards Miles with a shake of his head, “him up.”  
  
Viv curiously tilted his head to the side. “He is in a deep sleep,” she stated, “But if you prefer.”  
  
Sam sighed, then glanced back down at Miles. He was quiet for a few moments before asking, “Uh, can you, uh, help move him off of me?”  
  
Again, Viv gave a curious blink. “Why? Both of you seem to be quite enjoying it.”  
  
Sam’s face went red again. “I just, uh, I, um, I don’t want to wake him up.”  
  
Viv blinked, but said, “Okay." The synthezoid floated over, carefully moving Miles over. In that moment, Sam darted to the other side of the couch. Covering his face, he curled up into a little ball.  
  
“Please don’t tell anyone that happened,” he muttered through his hands.  
  
“I will respect your wishes, but you both seemed to be enjoying it,” she responded, floating back to where she previously was.  
  
“I…” Sam’s voice faltered, then he took a deep breath, “I like girls, okay?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Sam paused, staring off into the darkness of the room for a few moments before responding, “I like girls. I’m not gay. I can’t be gay, because I like girls.”   
  
Viv stood silent for a second, then floated closer to him. “I’m aware that you are attracted to females, however, are you aware that you can be attracted to both females and males?”  
  
Sam glanced up at her, his expression one of confusion. “Wha...” he started, however his voice faltered. He blinked in confusion, then gave her a sideways glance, “You can?”  
  
“I’m surprised you don’t know this,” Viv stated, “There are bisexual and pansexual. They both mean that you are attracted to all gender, who ever a pansexual’s attraction does not change regardless of gender.”  
  
Sam sighed, leaning back on the couch. He thought for a while, the room silent. “This is why I fucking hate living in a small town. God, why couldn’t I have been born in New York, or at least a city?” He stared down at his hands, then curled them into fists, “I felt so weird for so long. Why did no one tell me that was a thing. Goddamnit.”  
  
Viv floated down next to Sam, “I, myself, have found that I do not feel attraction to males.”  
  
Sam glanced over at her. “Really? Oh well,” he gave a side glance towards Miles, then looked back at the pink and green synthezoid, “That makes one of us, I guess.” He let out a chuckle at his own joke, then again fell silent. “Can you not tell anyone though?” he asked, sighing as he spoke, “I… I just need sometime to... process.”  
  
Viv nodded, “Of course.” She started to float away when she heard Sam say her name.  
  
“Hey, Viv?” he called out, then awkwardly looked down at his feet, “Thanks.”  
  
Viv smiled, and Sam could tell that it was a genuine, almost human smile, “You’re welcome, Nova.”  
  
As she floated away, Sam glanced back at Miles, who was still peacefully asleep. A soft smile ran across his face, and a new feeling was in his chest. It still felt weird, but he felt a little more self-accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> its projecting time letz goo!! but yeah this is based off the fact that it took me a good year to actually accept that i was bi  
pls leave a comments and kudos!!! (especially comments!!!! please im desperate for validation!!!!)


End file.
